Bring Me Home Again
by onceuponatimelady
Summary: Rumple comes back from a long journey. But he never could have expected what awaited his return. AU


Her scream, low and gutteral, echoed down the hall. Fear pierced his soul and for a moment, he stood frozen. The months had dragged during his journey, each curve of the path producing a snag that added more time that would keep him away from home. He'd sent word as often as possible, promising to make it up to her upon his return. But he never could have imagined that this would be what greeted him the moment their front door closed behind him.

A second scream burst down the hall, louder and longer than before. The terror that coursed through him was more than he had ever felt in his many years, far more than the fears that had caused the cowardice he had been known for in his former life. Her name breathed out of him like a whisper on the wind, "Belle…"

In a moment, all the encumbrances of life on the road were dropped from his arms into a pile on the floor as feet flew down the hall, leaping up the stairs two at a time. Ragged shrieks carried the words to meet him at the top of the stairs, "Where is Rumple?!"

His turn was so swift that he nearly fell, scrambling to get to his beloved. Another voice, softer, was murmuring from within their bedroom, but he couldn't make out the words. Who was this person, and what were they doing to his Belle? As he ran, his right hand burst forth with a fireball. Whoever this person was, he was going to make them wish they had never been born.

Another scream ripped from the door and Rumple growled in rage. Left hand gripped the doorknob, flinging it open as the right lifted high, prepared to destroy whoever dared to harm the beloved of the Dark One. And then a different shriek met his ears. One that was higher pitched and more frightened. As dark eyes took in the scene before him, his arm slowly dropped and the flames vanquished in a puff of smoke. His beautiful Belle was pale and covered in a thick sheen of sweat, lying on their bed. A woman he didn't know was sitting at her feet, holding a squirming pink babe who was continuing to screech. The woman glanced at him before settling the baby onto the bed and began wrapping it in soft cloth.

Belle's tired eyes brightened and a smile burst forth on her features, "Rumple!"

He stood in the doorway, as if unsure of what to possibly do next. Eyes darted from the small bundle to Belle and back, fingers worrying the hem of his coat, "I … Belle? .. What…"

She reached for him, and like a man under the spell of a siren's song he was drawn to her. Slowly lowering onto the bed beside her, he remained transfixed on the tiny squalling creature the woman continued to look over. Belle's arms wound around his torso and the breath she released was akin to that of someone who had been carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders only to finally lay it down, "I'm so happy you're finally home."

"Belle … what is this?"

"I tried so many times to tell you. Every messenger I sent out was unable to find you. Shortly after you left, I discovered I was with child. I was so afraid you wouldn't get home in time."

His mind overran with a million thoughts. The majority of them were of Baelfire and all the mistakes he made, "Belle … I can't … I can't be a father. I've already proven that."

A calming hand rested on his forearm, "Rumple, we've all made mistakes. But this is our family. This child is not Baelfire. I am not Milah. The mistakes of the past don't have to be relived. You won't be doing this alone. I know you're frightened, but this child is here now. … I only hope … that I won't have to do it alone either?"

"No," the whisper burst from him, filled with pain at the thought she would ever think he could abandon her. Strong arms wrapped around her as he pulled her close, mouth pressed into her hair, "No, my Belle. I could never leave you. I promise."

Belle smiled before looking to her midwife, "The child?"

"Is perfect," the melodic voice replied as she offered the quiet, swaddled babe to the new mother, "And a girl."

"I have a daughter," Rumple breathed, amazed that such goodness could occur in his life after all the bad he had done.

"Rumple, she's beautiful." Belle's voice was filled with tears as she gazed down at the cherubic face.

"Just like her mother."

"What should we name her?" her head turned to look up at him and he kissed her forehead. This woman had given him the greatest gift when she fell in love with him. And now she had given him another perfect gift that he would cherish until the end of his days.

He looked down at the tiny girl, one finger trailing along the soft planes of her face, "Ayanna. … It means 'beautiful flower.' … I think it suits her."

The tears spilled over as Belle's heart swelled with happiness, "It's perfect. Ayanna. My beautiful flower. Oh … I love you so much already. … One day, we're going to find your big brother, and I just know that he's going to love you too."

Tears pricked Rumple's eyes. He had Belle, and now Ayanna. Finding Baelfire would make his family truly complete, "I love you, Belle. And I love my sweet Ayanna." With that, he leaned down to give his daughter the very first of a million kisses that would brush her forehead.


End file.
